


THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND

by FLOWERSNEWT



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried while writing this, I had to type Newt's letter, Kisses, M/M, Newt's Letter, Sad with a Happy Ending, Thomas is sad, Why Did I Write This?, it's sad, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLOWERSNEWT/pseuds/FLOWERSNEWT
Summary: First Newtmas story! I hope it's okay!





	THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> First Newtmas story! I hope it's okay!

The moment Thomas became conscious, he quickly sat up, regretting it immediately. There was pain in his side from where the bullet had hit. He hissed and put his hand over the white bandage that was under his shirt. He looked around and saw it was almost dark outside. He was quick to remember the events that played out during the day. He lowered his head, only thinking of one person: Newt.

_He's really gone. Isn't he?_ Thomas thought. He decided to get up and head out of the tent he was currently in. As he walked out he could see the shoreline. The ocean. The sand. He looked over and saw more and more tents the longer he looked. He started walking down the path, he could see the big fire that was started, everyone sitting around it.

"Thomas!" He heard a voice. He looked over and saw Minho running over to him. Minho threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Thomas could honestly say that he really wished it was Newt he was hugging.

Thomas let out a shaky sigh as he felt a warm tear slid down his face. He pulled away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Fry. He, as well as Minho, looked close to crying. He smiled weakly at him and turned to look at the fire.

He could see Gally, Vince, Brenda, and all the others, sitting with each other, laughing and smiling.

"Oh! Thomas! I have something for you." Minho said. Thomas turned back to him and Minho was reaching his hand in his coat pocket. He pulled out what looked to be a necklace. It was the one Newt had given him.

"You had it on you when you passed out," Minho said. Thomas had tears in his eyes as he took the necklace from his friend's hands.

"T-Thanks Minho." Thomas decided to not tell him that it was Newts.

"You alright?" Minho asked.

Thomas took a deep breath. "I-I just miss h-him."

Minho looked at him sadly. Thomas started talking again.

"His words are burned into my brain. I still hear him saying, 'Please Tommy, Please.'" Thomas took another deep breath. "And the very as thing he said to me was, 'Tommy.'"

Minho pulled Thomas in for another hug.

"We'll be over here if you need anything, Thomas," Frypan said. "Come and join us in a little while." And with that, he and Minho walked off.

Thomas went and sat down on a small tree log that was under a tent. He held the small pendulum in his hands as he twirled it around with his fingers. He looked at the top of the small charm and twisted it, the top of it coming off. Thomas saw something inside and pulled out the paper.

He started to unfold it and immediately stopped when he saw the words, "Dear Thomas" written at the top and lowered the paper from his view.

Thomas felt his heart speed up. _He wrote me a letter?_ He thought. Thomas took a deep breath as he pulled the paper back up and began reading.

The more he read, the more tears built up in his eyes. _This is the only letter he remembers writing? He knew this would probably be his last and he wanted to write it to me?_

"It's losing myself to this virus, that's what scares me." _And he did. Newt hated WICKED more than anything. He died because of the virus WICKED was trying to cure. He died inside one of WICKED's guard uniforms. And he died inside WICKED walls._

Thomas continued to read the letter. Still not letting the tears fall. He took the second piece of paper from behind the first one, still reading.

"And I remember you. I remember the first time you came up in the box; just a scared little greenie who couldn't even remember his own name." _I'll remember you to Newt._

"But from the moment you ran into the Maze I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have. We all have." Thomas looked up and in front of him, he could see his friends. The ones he made in the Maze and the ones he met in the Scorch. He smiled lightly and began reading the letter again.

"If I could do it all over again I would, and I wouldn't change a thing. My hope for you is that when you're looking back at this years from now you'll be able to say the same." _I would too, Newt. I would too. I would rather be back in the Glade, having you by my side, bossing me around like you did when I arrived, then stay here any longer, knowing you're never coming back._

"The futures in your hands now, Tommy." That's when Thomas realizes he would never be called that again. "And I know you'll find a way to do what's right. You always have." _I'll make sure everything is okay from now on. I'll do It for you Newt. For Chuck, Winston, Alby, and Teresa. I promise._

"Take care of everyone for me. And take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy." Thomas couldn't hold it any longer. He started sobbing, trying to read through the tears. _It's hard to be happy when you've lost your friends. Especially when it's one who you love. I wish I would've been able to tell you that. But, I'll try Newt. I'll try._

"Thank you for being my friend. Goodbye Mate, Newt." _You'll always be my friend. Goodbye Newt._

Thomas had tears streaming down his face as he gripped Newt's letter in his hands. He folded it back up and slipped it back into the pendulum. He wrapped his hands around it and squeezed it as if hoping Newt could feel it, where ever he had gone to. Heaven? Thomas didn't know.

He put the necklace in his pocket, not wanting to risk losing it. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and started his walk towards everyone around the fire.

When he got there, everyone was glad to see him. He was immediately bombarded with pats on the back and hugs from his friends. He hugged Minho (again), Fry, Aris, Brenda, and even Gally.

Vince soon began to talk. Everyone was proud of being here and listened closely. Thomas only heard a bit of it thought, his mind wandering off to Newt again.

"So here's to the ones who couldn't be here," Vince said as he raised his cup, everyone doing the same. "Here's to the friends we lost. And to the one who we almost lost, risking their lives to save others." Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Minho. They gave each other a weak smile. "We're glad you're here."

"Welcome to the Safe Haven!" Everyone then cheered.

Thomas couldn't find himself cheering along. His mind was held captive by one person. And that person wasn't here. He got up to back to the tent he was in earlier but was stopped.

"Hey, Thomas?" Thomas looked over and saw Brenda, with her arms crossed over her chest. Minho and Frypan were standing next to her, smiles on all their faces. Thomas was confused.

"I think there's someone here to see you." Brenda pointed behind him.

Thomas turned around and stopped. Everything froze. He felt like his heart stopped beating. He felt like he couldn't breathe. _It can't be._

It was Newt. Walking out of a tent, a smile on his face as he looked at Thomas. He looked...okay. He wasn't a crank anymore. He looked like...Newt.

"I-Is this a d-dream?" Thomas asked, his breathing becoming heavier as Newt walked closer.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. "Ow!" Thomas yelped as he looked at Minho, who had a smug look on his face.

"You asked if it was a dream."

Thomas looked back and froze when he saw Newt, standing just a few feet away from him.

Newt smiled. "Hi, Tommy."

Thomas burst into tears. He thought he would never hear that again. Before Newt could get another word out, Thomas was crashing into him, wrapping his arms around the blond boy's waist, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Y-You're h-here." Thomas sobbed.

"I'm here Tommy. I'm here."

Thomas pulled away, despite him wanting to never let go of the boy, and looked at the others.

"But h-how?!"

Brenda spoke. "After you left to run back into WICKED, Newt was still breathing. Barley, but, we gave him the serum and got him into berg."

Minho continued. "And we brought him here, obviously, and got him cleaned up and he's been in that tent over there sleeping ever since."

Thomas was suddenly angry. Newt has been here, all day, perfectly fine, and no one bothered to tell him?

"But why didn't you tell me?!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Frypan said, casually.

"You guys made me think he was dead!"

Minho chuckled. "Sorry Thomas. We just wanted to surprise you. And plus, it was Newts idea."

Thomas wiped his head into the direction of Newt so fast that he thought he had gotten wipe lash.

Newt was standing there, grinning, looking at his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You know I hate you?"

Newt laughed as he looked up. "I know."

Thomas looked at him then sighed. Thomas knew he could never hate this boy. He loved him too much. "Oh, who am I kidding? I could never hate you."

He reached forward and hugged Newt again, picking him up slightly off the ground, spinning him around.

Thomas buried his face in Newts neck, saying, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Newt squeezed him tighter. "Me too."

They hugged each other until they heard a cough from behind them. It was Minho. Both Thomas and Newt blushed but each of them smiled.

"Why don't you two Shanks go get some sleep."

Thomas nodded at them. There was another round of hugs to each boy. They all said goodnight then Thomas and Newt started their way back to the tents.

They arrived at Newts tent first. Before he could go inside, Thomas stopped him.

"Hey, Newt?"

Newt turned around. "Yeah?"

Thomas walked up and wrapped his arms around the boy again. Newt smiled widely into the brunet's neck. Now that no one was around them, they could hug each other for as long as they pleased.

"God, I thought I lost you."

Newt tightened his grip on Thomas. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Thomas laughed as he pulled away from Newt. "Ya know, you can come sleep in my tent with me? There is an extra bed."

Newt grinned and nodded his head. He followed beside Thomas as they walked towards the tent on a small hill.

They got inside and Thomas sat on his bed as Newt sat across from him, on the other bed. It was pitch black inside, only 1, maybe 2 lanterns inside with them. As they both got comfortable in their beds, Thomas turned on his side to face Newt when he felt something poke him from inside his pocket.

He quickly took it out. It was Newts necklace.

"Did you read it?"

Thomas looked over at Newt in the dim light that the fire was giving off.

"Yeah." Thomas sighed.

Newt looked down at the sheets of his bed.

"You really wanted me to be the first and last letter you remembered writing?"

Newt only nodded.

"Why?"

Newt opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, hesitant to speak. But he finally did.

"Because when I got infected, you were the first one to come to my mind. You were the one who I wanted to tell more than anything but also keep it a secret from because I couldn't bare to think about the sad look in your eyes you'd get when you heard."

Thomas was stunned. Newt kept talking.

"And because you were the one who I didn't want to leave most."

Thomas' heart was beating faster in his chest. "W-why?"

Then Newt said the words that he was afraid he'd never get to say, much less hear.

"Because I l-love you."

Thomas felt his breathing hitch. "Are you serious?"

"Y-Yeah."

Thomas couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."

Newts eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. When you died" Thomas put quotations around 'died'. "I was so angry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"I was going to put it in the letter but I couldn't bring myself to write it. I couldn't say goodbye to someone I loved."

There was silence for a few minutes. Just comfortable silence. Until Thomas spoke up again.

"So does that mean you'll come over here and cuddle with me?"

Newt laughed. "Absolutely."

Thomas grinned and scooted over as Newt made his way over. Thomas opened his arms and the British boy smiled as he laid down, practically on top of Thomas, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Thomas wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

Thomas sighed as he rested his head on top of Newts. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Newt."

"I love you too, Tommy," Newt said. "thank you for being my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
